


Rain Check

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - book shop, Angst, F/M, Financial Issues, Fluff, Food, Historic Preservation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Coffee Au + Bookshop AU. The reader owns a bookshop and a new coffee shop moves in next door.
Relationships: Antonio Cesaro/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Rain Check

The shop had only been open a month, but they were obviously doing well. After the first week of curious visitors wore off, the new coffee shop already had regulars. Including yourself. Sure, there was a coffee machine behind the counter of your book shop, but it was drip coffee. Why have that when you could have a latte? 

Especially one hand-poured decoratively by the handsome owner. 

“Your usual?” Cesaro asked before you were fully over the threshold.

“Yes, please.” You pulled out exact change to drop on the counter so you could meet him at the other end of the counter. Watching him come up with pour designs was the best part of your day. And he sometimes had a pun to go with it. 

It was gorgeous, as always. (You thought they were all pretty. Even the ones that didn’t come out.) He drew the last line of steamed milk, and turned the handle around to you with a flourish. 

“An espresso a day, keeps the depresso away.” A smile spread across his face when you giggled. “Especially on a day like today.” Right on cue, a thunderclap overhead rattled the cups sitting on the back wall. The wind picked up, beating rain against the windows. Cesaro flinched. “Terrible weather we’re having.”

“Nah. I love thunderstorm days. It’s perfect weather to curl up with a good book.” You dipped your head. “A bit cliche, I know. But-”

“No, no.” The tips of his ears tinged pink. “Sounds great. I wish I could curl up with a book.”

You took a sip of your coffee to cover up your nervousness. “Would- would you like me to bring you something? I do have a whole store full of books.”

“Uh, no.”

Oh.

“I would love that actually,” he rushed. “But I still have some opening paperwork to get through.” He chuckled and nodded at the windows. “Rain check?”

You smiled. “Sure.” 

***

It was the start to a beautiful friendship. 

He did start accepting books. But only if you accepted a free coffee every now and again. Months breezed by. Both of you ignored the looks the other patrons would share when you would talk and smile with one another. You were the girl next door. Literally. Their hopeful matchmaking wasn’t going to work. Or at least that’s what you thought until your customer flow started to dwindle. 

“There you are.” Cesaro turned the tiny handle towards you. “You know what I had to say to my excited espresso beans this morning? Kettle down everyone!” He laughed at his own joke. 

You barely smiled. 

He leaned down on the counter. ‘What’s up? I can come up with a better one if you’d like. Might take me a second, but-”

“No, it’s not that.” You sighed and took a sip. “Just a rough week.”

“Oh?”

Another sip. “My book club cancelled again.” Another small smile tugged at your lips when he winced on your behalf. “They ordered their books in advance, so I’m good money-wise. But they were my biggest pull for a while. And now if they’re bailing…” You shook your head. “Don’t worry about me. I’ve got some planning to do, and I’m not looking forward to it, is all.” 

Cesaro started to bustle behind the counter preparing something. “I’m not worried about you. You plan ahead and you’ve got back up for the slow spots. If anything, you’ve had the good mojo for a while. You beat me out for the corner spot.”

Now you did laugh. It was an old pseudo-battle. “Well, then you should have been here two years ago. It would have been nice to have you on the team to save the building. I’m the only one left from the original group. It took a lot of work to update the electrical and plumbing and do all those repairs.” You got quiet again. “I’ve put in the work.”

The bustling paused. “Yeah, you have.” Gently, Cesaro placed a plate in front of you with a treat on it. “Theoretically, since you know more about the building than I do, would it be possible to, um, put a hole in a wall. Not a big one, just door-sized or so. Maybe a door and a half for an arch.”

“It’s possible.” You shrugged. “You might have to pay for some supports depending on where you want to put it.” Looking around his shop, your brow creased. “Where are you considering it?”

“Right there.”

He pointed at the connecting wall between your shops. The plate slid towards you, then back again when you reached for it.

“I have a business proposition for you.”

“Oh?” You crossed your arms, biting back a grin. “And you’re bribing me with a chocolate pastry to do it?” 

“Not to convince you. Just to… get you thinking.” He slid the plate back within your reach and pitched his plan while you nibbled. “I’m still kinda new around here. But you’ve been here a while with a business that is arguably harder to run than a coffee shop. I have a feeling that you’ll be here long after I’ve had to close. So, I’m asking for a little help. What if we shared a door or archway? You could bribe back your book club readers with coffee and sweets. We could run a deal, like… ten per cent off each other’s goods with a receipt.”

Wiping the crumbs off your mouth, you hummed. “Sounds good. But what do you get out of it?”

He smiled. “I won’t have to feel guilty anymore if you run me a book through the rain. Seems silly that you’d fight nature for three meters both ways. When we could just have a little avenue all to ourselves.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Your shoulders slumped. “But I’m worried about the bracing. That’ll be the most expensive part. Not to mention any sort of decorative frame we’d probably want. There’s not much I could give and I don’t want to saddle you with it all-”

“It was my idea.” He scratched his knuckles over the stubble on his cheek. “I’ve got plenty from my opening boom. And a little extra in savings if there’s something we don’t foresee. We can talk about it more, but are you willing to just… think about it?”

It was a risk. For both of you in similar ways. And more for you in another way. Were you actually falling for him? You didn’t want those emotions clouding your judgement and yet- Cesaro had been nothing but trustworthy. A good neighbour business and a good friend. 

“Let’s think about it.”

***

You thought about it. You agreed to it. And it was one of the best decisions of your life. 

The book club did come back. And several more started so you had groups in your shop almost every night of the week. Also, the college down the road started up. Students studying between classes came to sit on the lounge chairs you were able to buy, and then stuck around for the odds and ends tomes that you found. People coming for books visited Cesaro for coffee. Coffee lovers roamed your shelves. One holiday weekend when you were closed, you made homemade marshmallows for a hot chocolate special. 

Business was booming. But that wasn’t your favourite part. 

The best part about this deal was the end of the day. 

After you’d closed your shop, and after Cesaro had closed and cleaned his, you’d pull two chairs together. He’d make tea or another warm beverage. You’d collect the books you two were reading from behind the counter. Sometimes it was the same one. And he’d bring a couple of treats, or one to share. 

Then, as afternoon turned into evening, and sometimes as rain poured outside, you would sit in a companion’s silence. Just enjoying one another’s company. 

Though, occasionally you received a second pun for the day. 

Cesaro placed your drinks on the end table between the lounge chairs. “Hey, what do you call two coffee mugs sitting together?”

“I don’t know.” You passed him his book as he settled into his seat. “What?”

“A happy cup-ple.”

You couldn’t help but giggle. 


End file.
